We Are Warriors: Elise
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. All will kneel before the new Spider Queen. Character belongs to Masked Demise.
1. Chapter 1

**More feels here...I'm a bit evil here, but this was fun. I'm not going to keep you all because I need to get back to work. Finals next week and all... :/**

Chapter 1

 _"An Enemy has been slain!"_

Eva Faye grinned as the shimmering rings of recall formed around the white and black form of the Kindred.

"Another Mark for us, Dianne," she smiled.

It had been a long time since the accident that had taken her sister from her. Dianne hadn't died if that was what you were thinking…merely changed. Her sister was what they called 'Chosen', a Child of Earth that was soul bound to a Champion of Runeterra. There were many others according to Dianne, they all had either been in life-threatening conditions, situations that got them into deep trouble or just demanded to be Chosen. But all fought for the League and led relatively normal lives.

Ever since being Chosen, Eva had started playing the game that took her sister from her. And was now very good at playing the very Champion her sister had become. Kindred.

She brushed her long black hair behind her ear, straightening the white headband she now wore as a nod to her sister. While she did like playing Kindred…she felt a pull to another Champion. The problem was that the Kindred did not like her very well…

Eva guided her sister out of the base and to the Marked Baron pit, grinning as her team followed, scanned for wards and placed said items before hacking away at the Void creature. A bright blaze of gold shot from the top of the screen as Leona's ult slammed down on the Baron, her blade blazing with sunlight as each stab applied the damage-boosting passive. She saw the silver rings of Vayne's W passive shining around the creature before blinking out as the third proc happened. As Annie summoned Tibbers who tanked most of the damage and burned away, as Fiora hacked away, her blade blazing with silvery light with her E procced. And Dianne's shadowy aura as Wolf ran rampant and rings of ivory and purple formed around the Baron. Eva pressed the D key for smite, killing the Baron and handing its buff to the team.

A sound victory followed shortly.

Faint pinpricks of ivory and violet started to shine in the corner of the room and Eva looked up just in time to see her sister reappear, stumbling slightly before falling into a chair with a faint _whump_.

"Who moved the chair…" Dianne growled, playfully glaring at her sister.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked with a wry grin, "I've been keeping you alive in that game…"

"13/2/20, yeah I'd say," Dianne grinned as Wolf appeared and lay his head in her lap, earning a stroke on the ears, "You're getting pretty good,"

"Thanks," Eva smiled, "I don't really get to see you much anymore…"

"Still kinda popular," Dianne shrugged, "I mean, they haven't nerfed me yet so I've got that going…"

"True," Eva nodded.

"And there's my job too," Dianne murmured.

"You know Mom doesn't like you doing it…" Eva told her.

"I know…but it's the natural order of things," Dianne explained, "If I don't do my job…people suffer. I don't want anyone to suffer more than they have to,"

Wolf's ears perked up and he lifted his head from Dianne's lap.

 **"I smell prey…"** he growled, his misty form writhing.

"Another Mark?" Eva asked.

Dianne nodded, getting up as an intricate bow of blued-violet wood appeared in her hand.

"I'll be back later, tell Mom not to wait on dinner," Dianne said.

"Good luck," Eva called as Dianne started walking only to fade away in a shimmer of silvery-white light, "Mom is not going to like this very well…"

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Eva walked into the school building, Dianne trailing behind her as a sudden burst of music assailed them.

"I should be taking Marks…" Dianne muttered.

"Even Death has to take a holiday," Eva teased, "You've been working yourself to…"

"Me?" Dianne grinned.

"…I walked into that didn't I?" Eva sighed getting a laugh from Dianne, "Anyway, it's a school function kicking off the end of the year. It's not going to last long I swear,"

"As long as it gets us out of the house with all the spiders, I'm fine," Dianne shuddered.

Eva gave a laugh, shaking her head. Death. Afraid of spiders. Granted, there had been a _lot_ of spiders lately. She had to admit…watching Dianne walk into a web and scream to high heavens while Wolf tore it down was funny. Eva had made the joke about making Elise mad and she got two glowing blue glares from Lamb and Wolf before Dianne regained control and told Eva that the Kindred didn't like Elise well.

The older sister didn't tell her that she'd grown to like playing Elise…

Dianne hugged her arms closer to her and Eva could see the faint smoky outline of Wolf around her. Barely noticeable, but there if you knew what you were looking for.

"As long as there are no more spiders, I think I can deal for a little while…" she muttered.

Eva smiled and hugged her little sister.

"Thanks, Dianne,"

Dianne grinned and started off, leaving Eva by herself. Eva took a breath and walked into the party, determined to enjoy herself.

As the party wore on, Eva started to get hungry and a bit thirsty as well. She started looking for refreshments, catching sight of Dianne in a corner nibbling on a cookie and feeding some to Wolf. The Reaper caught her sister's eye and grinned as Eva shook her head.

She finally spotted the refreshment table and got some food and a cup of punch. She looked at the liquid with some distaste…cheap Hawaiian punch that always made their mother break out when she drank it.

Eva shrugged as she found a table and sat down, the rest of the school was locked down and there were no water fountains nearby…so this was it.

She took a sip.

* * *

Dianne watched the rest of the party. She wasn't a social person but she came just because Eva had asked.

 **"There are Marks…"** Wolf growled.

"We can't go take them yet," Dianne reminded him.

 _"What he means is that there are some in this room,"_ Lamb said.

"Huh?" Dianne asked.

 _"They are slowly coming into being…but it is there,"_

"How?"

 _"Poison it appears,"_

"But who would…" Dianne started only to shudder as she started to turn, snowy white fur beginning to sprout in a fine fuzz over her skin.

She looked up and caught Eva's gaze…

Only for her heart to freeze as a silver and violet mark shimmered above her sister's head.

"No…" Dianne whispered, "Lamb, _no_ I can't!"

 _"I am sorry, Dianne,"_ Lamb's soft voice started, _"But you have no choice,"_

"I _won't_ ," Dianne growled as people started collapsing and ambulances were called.

 _"Do you want them to suffer, Dianne?"_ Lamb asked, _"They cannot go peacefully without our arrow. They will either die by Wolf's jaws or live in suffering neither living nor dead,"_

"Lamb, she's my sister…" Dianne whispered, "I can't…"

* * *

Eva watched as Dianne changed before her very eyes. Her sister's glowing gaze turned away as she seemed to be talking to herself. Eva frowned, looking around…just to see dozens of silver and violet symbols shimmering above peoples' heads…and watched as those people collapsed to the ground, convulsing.

She turned towards her sister again, eyes wide as she heard sirens. She saw the distressed look in Dianne's eyes as they focused above her head.

Eva looked up and her heart nearly stopped as she saw that same silver and violet disk burning above her own head. Her stomach roiled and her knees gave out as she threw up everything she had swallowed. Her throat seemed to close and her eyelids were so heavy…

"Di…anne?" Eva choked as Dianne froze, shaking her head rapidly as Wolf darted away, as Marks shattered when he took them.

She felt hands grab her and heard voices chattering about how her airway was nearly closed…and she knew no more as darkness took her.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital. Her mother sitting by the bedside, holding her hand. Eva flinched as she saw her very veins standing stark black against her pale skin. Milena looked up and gave a cry of relief, hugging her eldest child.

"You're alive…" she whispered, "You opened your eyes,"

Eva opened her mouth to answer…when the air turned chillingly cold. She looked up just to see Dianne as Lamb standing at the foot of the bed. Eva looked upwards and saw the Mark still burning above her head. She gave a choked cry and Milena looked up to see her youngest daughter.

"Dianne…what are you…" Milena started.

"…Choose," Dianne whispered softly.

"Dianne, _no_ …" Milena cried, "You can't…she's your sister!"

The masked face turned to face her mother and Eva could see tear marks on the ancient black wood.

"I don't have a choice…" she whispered.

Eva raised her hand weakly for Dianne to take. The Reaper did so. Eva smiled as she felt the soft fur.

"I'm sorry," Dianne cried, "I don't want to Eva…I didn't want to take them either…I don't want to take you…"

Eva gave a faint smile and nodded, her breath wheezing as pain surged through her.

Dianne shook her head and hugged her sister, burying her mask in Eva's chest. Eva stroked the soft head…only for Dianne's sobs to suddenly cut off.

She watched as not Dianne but Lamb stood. The blued-violet bow appearing in her hands.

"Eva Faye, I am sorry," Lamb stated, "You will live forever in the memories of our Chosen and in us. You accepted the arrow, I grant you a swift Death for your bravery,"

A single silver-white arrow appeared on the bow. Wolf ghosted to Eva and poked her face with his muzzle, giving a gentle lick.

 **"Goodbye, Eva,"** he growled softly.

Eva gave him a last ruffle behind the ears before grabbing her mother's hand.

"Goodbye…Dianne," she rasped.

Lamb drew back her bow.

"Rest easy, Eva Faye," Lamb told her.

"Cease, Kindred,"

Lamb froze as a man in dark suit and fedora came in.

"Andrew Summers, what is the meaning in prolonging a Hunt?" Lamb asked.

"I'm not prolonging anything," Andrew stated, "I'm ending it,"

The light in Lamb's mask flickered.

"…What?" Dianne asked, voice rough with tears.

"Eva, you've been Chosen," Andrew told the dying girl, "It's up to you to accept it…or to let your sister continue her work,"

"Who…?" Eva whispered.

"A certain Spider Queen has taken a liking to you," Andrew smiled, getting a growl from Wolf and a shudder from Dianne, "I know that she and Kindred do not get along…but that is the price of being able to live for a while longer,"

"I don't care who it is…" Dianne said softly, "Eva, please say yes…I don't want to shoot you. And Wolf doesn't want to tear you apart…"

Eva gave a weak laugh and nodded.

"I agree…to become Elise," Eva rasped, "I accept being…the new Spider Queen,"

 **Next we have Elise and Eva coming to the Rift. This should be fun...but will the Eternal Hunters and the Spider Queen get along?**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Ahri**

 **Akali**

 **Ashe**

 **Aurelion Sol**

 **Azir**

 **Bard**

 **Brand**

 **Braum**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Camille**

 **Cassiopea**

 **Darius**

 **Diana**

 **Draven**

 **Ekko**

 **Elise**

 **Evelynn**

 **Ezreal**

 **Fiddlesticks**

 **Fiora**

 **Galio**

 **Gangplank**

 **Garen**

 **Gna** **r**

 **Gragas**

 **Hecarim**

 **Illaoi**

 **Ivern**

 **Jarvan IV**

 **Jax**

 **Jhin**

 **Jinx**

 **Kalista**

 **Katarina**

 **Kayle**

 **Kha'zix**

 **Kindred**

 **Kog'Maw**

 **Lee Sin**

 **Leona**

 **Lissandra**

 **Lucian**

 **Lulu**

 **Malphite**

 **Malzahar**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Mordekaiser**

 **Nasus**

 **Nautilus**

 **Nidalee**

 **Nocturne**

 **Pantheon**

 **Quinn**

 **Rakan**

 **Rek'Sai**

 **Renekton**

 **Ryze**

 **Shaco**

 **Shen**

 **Sion**

 **Sona**

 **Soraka**

 **Syndra**

 **Tahm Kench**

 **Taliyah**

 **Talon**

 **Taric**

 **Thresh**

 **Twisted Fate**

 **Twitch**

 **Udy** **r**

 **Urgot**

 **Veigar**

 **Varus**

 **Vel'Koz**

 **Vi**

 **Viktor**

 **Vladimir**

 **Volibear**

 **Warwick**

 **Wukong**

 **Xayah**

 **Xerath**

 **Yasuo**

 **Yorick**

 **Zac**

 **Zed**

 **Zyra**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize with how long this took. School ended and I'm hunting for a job currently. I got a bunch of stuff of what was wanted in this chapter, and I think I got _most_ of it. As well as a bit a humor here but well, you'll see. Anyways, here's Elise's last chapter!**

Chapter 2

Milena was in the kitchen, working on breakfast, when a very, _very_ large spider crossed her path. She gave a light shriek as the spider skittered away.

"EVA!" she yelled.

She heard a pair of footsteps come down the hall and turned around. She saw Dianne rubbing her eyes, Wolf padding behind her before coming up to the counter and setting his head on the stone, looking almost longingly at the bacon on the plate.

"… _No_ ," Milena growled, brandishing a wooden spoon at the violent half of Death.

"He's going to get it anyway," Dianne mumbled tiredly as she lay her head on the table.

 **"It smells _good_ …"** Wolf whined, still staring at the plate.

"I said _no_ ," Milena repeated, "You're going to wait until everyone comes here,"

Wolf grumbled softly to himself, getting Dianne to look up.

"I wouldn't," she warned, "I know you're hungry, but there are some things I just _don't_ mess with. Mom's cooking is one of them,"

"And another?" Milena asked.

"…Cira's cooking," Dianne replied, rubbing her head in phantom pain, "She likes that wooden spoon _way_ too much…"

Milena chuckled, turning back to the stove…just as Wolf stole a piece of bacon. Quick as a flash, the wooden spoon cracked against his mask, making him yelp, drop the piece and dart back to Dianne.

"I _said_ no," Milena snapped.

Dianne's dark gaze flared blue and Lamb laughed.

"It seems you have bitten off more than you can chew, Dear Wolf,"

Wolf grumbled something and Lamb gently rapped her knuckles against her friend's mask, letting Dianne take back control.

"Be nice, Wolf," she teased.

The violent half of Death huffed and lay his head on the table, eyeing the bacon still, but making no move for it.

"I heard my name?" came a female voice.

Milena looked up as Eva walked in, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I smell bacon," Eva grinned, coming up and taking a piece, getting an indignant growl from Wolf.

The older sister looked at her sibling and raised an eyebrow.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"Mom whacked him with a wooden spoon," Dianne shrugged.

"Aw," Eva started, offering the strip to Wolf, "Here, I'll get another one,"

Wolf warily sniffed Eva's hand, looking at Dianne.

"Wolf, it's Eva," Dianne chastised, "Just because she's a Shadow Isles Chosen doesn't mean she's any different,"

"Oh…I forgot," Eva winced, putting the bacon piece on the table, "Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Dianne ordered, "You don't Choose your Champion, they Choose you. I'm glad Elise did, because I didn't want to shoot you,"

Eva gave a smile and walked over to grab a plate from the cabinet.

"Your little friends are in my kitchen again," Milena stated.

Eva gave a wry grin and held out her hand on the counter…as a spider crawled up onto her palm.

"Oh come on, Mom, they're harmless," she told her, "They just want to complement you on your cooking,"

"…You can understand them…"

Eva nodded, her eyes flickering as Elise smirked.

"I'm the Spider Queen, I'd be a poor ruler if I could not understand my subjects,"

Milena could see Wolf's hackles raising and Dianne put a warning hand on the white wood of his mask, but she could also see a faint tint of blue around Dianne's eyes, her hand was twitching slightly.

"No fighting in the house!" Milena ordered, looking at her youngest child pointedly, "Lamb, Wolf, you two need to accept that Elise is a part of this family now. I did the same when you came into it,"

Dianne's eyes flared blue and Lamb crossed her arms.

"Something that cheats us so often should not exist," Lamb huffed.

"Oh believe me, I'll give that Wolf of yours the Hunt of a lifetime when my time comes," Elise smiled, "But until then…you're stuck with me,"

"I look forwards to it," Lamb growled, uncharacteristically emotional.

"Enough girls," Milena sighed, "Whenever Cira comes to get you, you can gave at each other…but not in the house,"

Lamb's blue eyes darkened and Dianne sighed.

"We've been over this Lamb…" she muttered.

Elise relinquished control over Eva and Eva grabbed breakfast, sitting down and starting to eat. She quickly finished and went back to her room without saying much else.

"I swear, you two, we need to work on that…it's still Eva!" Dianne grumbled.

Milena watched as Dianne tapped her fingers against the table, wincing every so often as Lamb argued back with her.

"Dianne?" Milena asked, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm worried about Eva, Mom," Dianne admitted, "I'm afraid she'll feel like she's been abandoned…"

"There are others who might feel that way too, Dianne," Milena said, "With you going back and forth all the time…what about your friends, the few ones that you've kept close, that you've left hanging? Sable Witchbriar for example?"

Dianne blinked.

"I haven't abandoned Sable, Mom," Dianne sputtered, "I…I've been…"

"You've been so busy being Kindred…that you've forgotten how to be a teenage girl," Milena said, hugging her youngest, "Why don't you go and see Sable? She'd probably be very happy to see you,"

"I'll…" Dianne stopped as a knock sounded on the front door.

"Wonder who that could be so early…" Milena hummed.

"I bet I know…" Dianne grinned, "When the Sun's up…she's up,"

* * *

Eva lay on her bed and watched as little spiderlings spun silken webs on her ceiling.

 _"The Kindred have you that worked up?"_ Elise asked.

"I used to have a good relationship with my sister," Eva stated, "Wolf didn't flinch away when I offered to pet him…"

 _"I might not be undead…but I've cheated them quite a few times. Hence why they don't like me well. Your sister still loves you though,"_

"I know…but if you knew my sister was the Kindred…why did you pick me?"

Elise gave a laugh.

 _"I chose you because you were fitting,"_ Elise told her, _"It's how we all pick our Chosen. Leona had a connection with Cira for her kindness. Kindred Chose your sister because of her tenacity and she had no fear of Death. I Chose you because I saw the same ambition that I have. I would have Chose you even if your sister_ wasn't _the Kindred. If I Chose you just for convenience…the bond wouldn't hold. Without that Bond, you'd be dead and I'd be damaged pretty bad, they'd probably permanently remove me from the League. Why do you think Cira and Leona have the strongest Bond of us all? They're nearly identical,"_

"And the whole spider thing?" Eva asked.

 _"Oh, that…I'm afraid that might be a little painful the first few times when you transform. You can_ partially _transform to ease the pain…but it's still quite painful. The pain might go away as time goes on…but still,"_

Eva sat up and closed her eyes, imagining what she'd come to know as the Spider Queen. Pain erupted in between her shoulder blades. Eva cried out, grabbing the posts on her bed before the pain suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes, still shaking in pain.

 _"I warned you…"_ Elise sighed, but Eva could hear what sounded almost like sympathy.

Eva looked at the mirror above her dresser and her eyes widened as she saw the spindly spider-like legs poking from her shoulder blades.

"That…I'll admit, that's cool," Eva smiled, "Can I go full spider form too?"

 _"Most likely,"_

"Can I…"

A knock came on the door and Eva looked towards it just to see Dianne poke her head in.

"Hey," she started.

"Hey," Eva returned, shuddering in pain as the legs disappeared.

"You having fun?" Dianne asked.

"Mhmm," Eva nodded, "I mean, I found out I can become a spider and all sorts of fun stuff,"

Dianne gave a laugh.

"Trust me…it gets a _lot_ more fun," she smiled, holding out her hand, "C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet,"

Eva raised an eyebrow, but took her sister's hand, ignoring Elise's shudder as she held the hand of Death.

The sisters made their way downstairs and Eva saw her mother sitting at the table across from a red-blonde haired woman. Both were chatting, the red-head smiling warmly as she took a sip out of the mug her hands were wrapped around.

The woman looked up and gave a brilliant smile as she saw the siblings.

"Look who finally came down," she chuckled.

"Very funny," Dianne shook her head.

"So who is this?" Eva asked.

"You must be Eva," the woman smiled, getting up and offering her hand, "My name is Cira Noble. I'm Leona's Chosen…I've come to train you,"

Eva blinked once, twice.

"Train?"

"You're going to be summoned in a few minutes. I'll be going with you to support you and help you in this journey," Cira told her, "You've gotten used to Elise…now it's time to actually go and be a Champion of the Lea-"

She stopped, giving a small grunt of pain as her hand went to her chest. Eva watched in slight horror as the tanned skin turned into silver and white-painted metal. Pain shot through her shoulder blades.

"Good luck!" Dianne smiled as Eva stared at her hands, watching as they changed, becoming more akin to slender talons and Cira's red-blonde hair started turning white.

"See you on the Rift," Cira said as she burst into particles of sunlight.

 _"Pain is temporary,"_ Elise told Eva, _"It'll be over soon, I promise,"_

And her world shattered in black and scarlet points of light.

* * *

Eva reappeared where she had disappeared…in spider form, making a relaxing Dianne squeal in terror as her bow materialized. Eva's legs skidded on the floor slightly before Elise took control and changed her back to her half-way human form.

The new Spider Queen was on her hands and knees, taking deep breaths before grinning.

"That…was _fun_!" Eva beamed.

"Speak for yourself…" Dianne blinked, lowering her bow before making it disappear, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Dianne," Eva shrugged, getting to her feet as she finished the shift to human form, "I was still in spider form when the game ended,"

"Suuuuure," Dianne deadpanned.

Eva chuckled as a spider climbed out of her hair, making Dianne shudder.

"It was a lot of fun," Eva told her, "I can see why you enjoy it so much,"

Dianne smiled, hugging her sister and ignoring the spider that crawled over her hand.

"Best part? Now we get to do it together," she grinned.

* * *

Cira was sparring with Mir in the training room…well…more like Leona and Diana were sparring. The sisters were having a friendly fight, honing their skills.

"You're getting better at dodging!" Diana grinned, rushing to her sister and sending her blade clashing against Leona's, "But you're still slow,"

"You're getting better at taking a hit!" Leona countered, kicking Diana off of her and to the other end of the room, "But you need to be less cocky,"

"And you need to be more aware of your surroundings," came a male voice, making Leona jump nearly three feet out of her armor.

"ANDREW!" she yelled, her form glitching as she whirled around, "Don't _do_ that to me!"

"But it's _oh_ so fun," the Summoner grinned, "Anyways…we've got another Chosen,"

"Who?" Cira asked as Mir limped up.

"You've _gotta_ learn your own strength," Mir panted, "I think we bruised a rib…or two,"

"Sorry," Cira apologized before turning to Andrew.

"Her name is Sable Witchbriar," Andrew said, showing Cira the picture, "But…she's better known as Evelynn,"

 **So, the Kindred and the First Shadow Isles Champion _can_ get along. Anyways, Evelynn is next. And...this one's got some _fun_ stuff ahead...**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions without a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Cho'Gath**

 **Corki**

 **Dr. Mundo**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kassadin**

 **Kennen**

 **LeBlanc**

 **Maokai**

 **Master Yi**

 **Nami**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Sejuani**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Vayne**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
